enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuboctahedron and Goetia
Approaching the gems as an initiatory sequence centered around the Magus Gem, the cuboctahedron fits with step 6. Its vertices then fit with the planetary zones and these can connect with the classical planetary energies invoked within the gem. My sense of these combinations is: Sun: Self able to define a place within the world Mercury: Messenger, inspirer of understanding and discovery Venus: Attraction and desire connecting with creative inspiration Earth: Shaping things into appropriate forms Mars: Root creative energy driving change in the world Asteroid Belt: Navigating the web of spiritual influences Jupiter: Expansion of sense of self and possibilities in the world Saturn: Fitting with deep spiritual patterns Uranus: Driving change Neptune: Bringing in new influences through creative expression Pluto: Causing major change Transpluto: Root inspiration This can also connect with the general sense of 6 in EQ, here connecting spiritual ecstasy with temporal desire. I have found that the spirits of the Goetia can connect with this pattern, specifically with the vertices. The nine kings of the Goetia fit with the elements and dark elements including spirit and the other spirits seem to be within the domain of the preceding king. The connections to the vertices and my general sense of these are: Bael: Sun. Spirit. Freedom to act as one will and pursue one's desires. Agares: Venus. Communicating desire to attract that desired. Vassago: Jupiter. Discover all things. Find avenues for desire/will. (Note that these first three can form a natural sequence). Samigina: Pluto and Transpluto. See the strands of karma. Patterns in and patterns out. Exploring openings for new things to come in. Marbas. Mercury. Knowledge. Valefor: Venus. Drawing to one what one desires. Amon: Mercury, Earth, and Asteroid Belt. Secrets as facts. Barbatos: Venus. Enables communication and understanding. Paimon: Sun. Fabric. Mastering things. Defining the pattern of things. Buer: Mercury. Systematically uncovering patterns underlying things. Gusion: Sun, Mercury, Venus, and Earth. Creating harmony and direction within present patterns. Sitri: Jupiter. Freedom from sexual restriction. Beleth: Sun. Fire. Passion. Leraje: Asteroid Belt. Arrows of passion. Eligos: Venus and Mars. The order behind inspiration. Zepar: Venus and Earth. Coupling and fertility metaphorical and physical Botis: Mercury. Knowledge. Bathin: Mercury and Venus. Knowledge of where and how to pursue one's passions. Sallos: Venus and Saturn. Inspiration and desire made harmonious. Purson: Sun. Glass. Discovering. Marax: Sun, Mercury, Venus, and Earth. Knowledge discovered and made known. Ipos: Mars and Jupiter. Recognizing and being capable of strategic action. Aim: Venus. Enabling one to discover what inspiration requires. Naberius: Saturn. Moving social dynamics. Glasya-Labolas: Sun, Mercury, Venus, and Earth. Knowledge of the underlying dynamics of things. Finding efficient paths to goals. Bune: Venus. Calling forth knowledge. Ronove: Neptune. Creating and defining influence among people. Berith: Venus and Earth. Making desire and inspiration manifest. Astaroth: Venus. Knowing what needs to be known. Forneus: Saturn, Neptune, and Transpluto. Moving the flow of social interaction. Foras: Mercury and Mars. Discovering truth underlying things. Asmoday: Sun. Air. Controlling the patterns of things. Gaap: Mercury and Jupiter. Broadening awareness to find desired knowledge. Finding self-awareness. Furfur: Pluto. Causing sudden change. Marchosias: Mars and Transpluto. Giving form to abstract inspiration. Stolas: Earth, Asteroid Belt, and Jupiter. Expanding knowledge of how things work in the material. Phenex: Asteroid Belt and Neptune. Finding forms for creative inspiration. Halphas: Mars and Saturn. Creating a strong position to operate from. Malphas: Sun, Mercury, Venus, and Earth. Building defensible positions. Raum: Mars, Asteroid Belt, Jupiter, and Saturn. Drawing forth patterns into manifestation. Focalor: Sun, Mercury, Venus, and Earth. Affecting climate and weather. Vepar: Venus. Enables smooth sailing. Sabnock: Uranus and Pluto. Defensive preparation. Shax: Pluto and Transpluto. Removing obstacles. Vine: Sun. Steel. Causes direct action. Bifrons: Mercury. Extracting knowledge. Vual: Venus and Earth. Drawing things out. Haagenti: Mercury. Understanding the use of spiritual methods and tools. Crocell: Venus. Causing spiritual energies to flow as desired. Furcas: Saturn. Understanding underlying structures and constraints. Balam: Sun. Water. Enables stealth and awareness of social patterns. Alloces: Venus. Awareness of flows of influences. Camio: Mercury. Social influence with awareness of context. Murmur: Venus. Understanding spiritual order. Orobas: Jupiter. Opens doors. Gremory: Venus and Uranus. Allows energy to flow. Ose: Mercury, Neptune, and Pluto. Finds mutability. Amy: Mercury. Knowledge. Orias: Transpluto. Knowing the flow of energies. Vapula: Venus. Knowing and applying knowledge. Zagan: Sun and Mercury. Clay. Causes changes in substance and form. Volac: Mercury, Earth, and Asteroid Belt. Find things within the energy patterns of the material. Andras: Uranus and Transpluto. Revealing the need for change. Haurse: Venus. Manifests material desires. Andrealphus: Mercury. Understanding physical reality. Cimejes: Earth and Neptune. Creating avenues. Amdusias: Venus. Sending inspiration and desire into one's environment. Belial: Sun. Earth. Concrete results. Decarabia: Neptune. Seeing the possibilities. Seere: Asteroid Belt and Jupiter. Expanding one's connections spatially and in time. Dantalion: Venus. Employing psychology. Andromalius: Earth and Mars. Realizing justice.